The Lost Fritemon Princess!
by Fritemon Oracle Princess
Summary: So Basically Zoey isn't human and she has sisters. She is a princess. She might be the oldest, middle, or youngest daughter. She loses her memory and is separated from her mother and sisters. She goes through tragedy in her life and she has a fiance. There are people besides her parents, and a mysterious blonde haired boy that are either totally ignoring her existence or bully her.


I am new at writing fanfictions and have just started this story. Please tell me what you think about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mew Mew Power Or The Power puff Girls they belong 2 their respected owners. (I do however own at least 2 characters in this fanfic since I created them with my imagination.)

* * *

The Pro log:

The story begins with a happily married couple standing on a balcony watching looking up at the stary night sky. They were also caring for three eggs. The couple was of royal blood. The man was 9' 10" tall. He had dark blue hair and chocolate brown eyes. His name was Adam Hansen. He was a very kind hearted and considerate man. He was selfless and would do anything to protect his family.

The woman was 7' 6" tall. She had cherry red hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was a very caring woman and would put herself between danger and her eggs in order to protect them from harm. She was very intelligent woman, but she was a little impatient. Her name was Susan Aki Hansen, and she was a dritemon.

A dritemon is a creature that is part angel and part demon. Her husband Adam was a fraigon, which is a creature that's half fairy and half dragon. The happy couple turned around and started to head back inside their baby room where their eggs were perched on their own cushions in different cribs.

When Susan and Adam had reentered the baby room they noticed that their eggs where gone, and where they once lay were three little girls. Two of them had four pairs of wings one from each of their ancestors. But one have wings at all and no one knew what that meant. Susan called a doctor, and told him what happened.

The doctor came as he could, and gave the child without wings a checkup. "Even without wings she is just as healthy as your two girls with wings. There is also a possibility that she will her wings if given time," the doctor said to Susan. There was a nurse filling out paper work and birth certificates for the three kids.

The nurse went up to Susan and asked, "Have you decided on their names yet?" "Yes, I have," Susan answered. Susan gently picked up her child that had no wings and said, "I've decided to name her Zoey." Adam went up to Susan and the nurse carrying the other two girls. One of them had a visible dark red birthmark on the back of her neck., and it was in the shape of a heart with whiskers underneath. The other little girl that he was holding had a blood red colored birthmark in the shape of a heart with whiskers underneath on the back of her left shoulder.

"I would like to name my daughter that has a birth mark on the back of her neck Zena," Adam said. "We should agree on what the name of the little girl with a birthmark on the back of her left shoulder should be," decided Susan.

They both went over a list of girl names that started with the letter z and decided on the name Zona. They let the nurse know, and she took the children to get their footprints and hand prints done, and to give them their first bottle of animal blood. The nurse came back and gave Zoey, Zona, and Zena back to their parents who dressed them up in baby pajamas, and then put them back in their cribs to sleep.

The nurse went to Susan and said, "your daughter Zoey has a pink colored birthmark in the shape of a heart with whiskers underneath located on the inside of her right leg." Susan said,"Well, thank you very much for telling us and for your help!" "Even though we called you on such short notice," Adam added.

After the nurse and doctor left, Susan and Adam decided to throw a party for their newly hatched daughters. They invited the kings and queens from neighboring kingdoms, and their children if they had any, and celebrities/heroes/heroines from other dimensions to come and celebrate the 1st birthdays of Zoey, Zona, and Zena.

* * *

That's the end of the first chapter pls tell me what u think do you think its interesting, boring. Tell me if you think there's too much detail, or not enough detail, or if you think it's perfect. and if you catch any spelling errors please let me know I would love to here from you about what you think of my story. :)

P.S. do you think I should make it from Zoey's point of view or keep it as it is?


End file.
